The Birth of Baby Pontmercy
by WontYouLightMyCandle
Summary: After being given the prompt "Marius meeting his child for the first time" this is what I came up with. Basically the title is exactly what it is. Cosette goes into labour and Marius is by her side the whole time. Babies and fluff :D


**After being given the prompt "Marius meeting his child for the first time" this is what I came up with...Enjoy…It's short but it's also pure Marius x Cosette fluff and babies and such which sometimes we all need :)**

**If you enjoy please leave a review...if you don't please let me know how I can improve**** :D**

* * *

"Just go to the office Marius…" Cosette smiled fondly at him

"I am not going to miss you going into labour just to deal with some dull paper work that I can do here." Almost obediently he jumped back into his desk chair and began shuffling papers

"But you _aren't_ doing it Marius, I'm distracting you." She laughed patting her stomach with a slender hand "_We're_ distracting you."

"It is an honour and a privilege to be distracted by you Madame Pontmercy." Once again he was out of his seat and sitting next to her on the bed, a hand gently coming to rest upon hers. He leant in and gently kissed his wife on the forehead, breathing in the gentle smell of soap and flowery perfume. He couldn't help but pitty her in that moment, trying to hide the back pain that had been keeping a hold on her for the past few hours. "Besides, the doctor said that it could happen any day now."

"Marius dear you're going to have to go to work eventually…" Her voice was protesting but her hands were gently curling around his bisep and physically begging him not to leave.

"I know…But I just don't want to waste a second of this…and I refuse to miss the labour. I will be by your side for every agonizing hour of labour."

"Thanks for being so comforting." She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him but then pulled him closer, her arm gently hooking through his.

Suddenly she bloted upright with a horrified gasp. Cramps wracked her bodies, worse then any period pain she could possibly imagine. Her hand grabbed at her stomach "Marius." Her cry was slightly worried

"Cosette darling…What's wrong?" He asked kissing her forehead trying to calm her nerves.

"I think I had a contraction!"

"B-but…Your water hasn't broken…"

"Sometimes the contractions come first…It might have just been Braxton Hicks …The books say they're common at first…I just don't know." She bit her lips, silently grateful that the pain was leaving for the time being.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor."

"I'm fine, Marius, honestly" she smiled gently.

Or at least that's what she believed. It was the middle of the night when it happened. Marius was woken at roughly three am with his arms around his wife's waist and a dampness soaking through his pajama bottoms and could be felt on his skin. He blushed on behalf of his wife. Poor thing might have wet the bed. It had only happened once before – during a particularly horrific nightmare about her past - but poor Cosette had been so mortified…But she was calm now…peaceful…Then again the baby put so much pressure on her bladder…

_The baby!_

How on earth could he be so _stupid_! He gently shook her awake "Cosette darling."

A small "mmmhm" escaped from her soft pink lips, then she was jolted awake as she felt the dampness on her sheets and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Marius…My waters!"

"I know, I know…It's almost time…"

"It could be hours before the contractions start…"

"I'm not sure _when_ this happened. We'd best go to the doctors. Get you checked out darling." He gently kissed her on the forehead before almost literally leaping out of bed and begun rooting through the wardrobe looking for an old dress that it wouldn't be too upsetting to lose in child-birth.

She couldn't stop herself smiling as Marius floundered his way through the wardrobe, she had every expectation that Marius would be like this when the time came. Luckily she had always managed to keep a cool head in a crisis. "The one you're looking for is folded next to the overnight bag under the bed." She stated breath catching in her throat as she tried to hide the sheer excitement that was pumping through her veins.

Marius turned from the wardrobe with a slight blush in his cheeks "Yes of course." He mumbled ever so slightly as he dove to pull the dress and bag from under the bed. He was less excited, more terrified. What if he couldn't be a proper father to this baby?

Xxxx

"MARIUS TAKE BACK MY HAND!" She screamed.

He didn't want to tell his wife that he was somewhat scared she had managed to break his hand so he once again allowed her to take his hand in a vice-like grip.

"MARIUS!" Poor Cosette looked completely frazzled. Labour had begun to take its toll on her now. Circles from the lack of sleep were around her eyes. Her hair clung desperately to her cheeks held there by sweat. Her face turned redder and redder as it contorted in pain. Both of them had completely lost track of how long she had been on that table trying to get the baby out of her.

"I'm here darling, I'm here." He assured gently, teeth clamping down on the inside of his cheek, he had no right to complain about pain. He had no right to complain about pain. She was giving birth dammit HE HAD NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN ABOUT PAIN!

Almost as if she was trying to confirm this she let out another scream of agony. The noise taring at her throat as she once again gave an agonizing push.

"We're almost there Madame." The doctor assured popping up between Cosettes legs before disappearing to monitor the baby's progress. "The head is almost out. Shouldn't be much longer."

"See not much longer…." Marius said trying to give his wife gentle encouragement.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME MARIUS NOT WHEN I HAVE MY LEGS UP IN THE AIR AND EVERYTHING ON DISPLAY!" She snapped before letting out another groan.

"I- I didn't mean…" he quickly let it go. That was the labour talking not him. Before the labour had beguin he had no idea that his wife had such a colourful vocabulary.

"Almost there." The doctor muttered "Alright Madame I'm going to need one more large push."

"Marius…Marius I can't do this…" She had quickly changed from terrifying, strong animal to a frightened child "I-I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are Cosette I promise you that." He assured hoping that she could latch onto the conviction in his voice that would comfort and calm her in her moment of worry.

She closed her eyes and nodded. The simple words from her husband were enough. He was the one who somehow managed to banish her fears once and for all. She took a breath and gave the doctor his push letting out a cry of pain but the fire to finish this thing had once again been reignited.

"One more." The doctor assured.

If one more of these things was what it was going to take then dammit that's what Cosette was going to do. She gave all off her remaining energy and pushed with the remained of her might.

There was a silence and then the sound of fresh wails.

"My god…" Cosette and Marius whispered almost simultaneously.

The doctor quickly wiped the baby then gently placed the squirming, messy child into the mothers arms. "Congratulations to you both." He smiled before nodding and leaving the room to get some paperwork.

"Cosette…The baby…Is it alright?"

"She's fine. Beautiful even." She whispered her voice choking up with tears, holding the baby with one arm and gently touching a soft cheek with her hand.

"She?"

Cosette nodded, tears of joy falling down her cheeks momentarily lifting her eyes for the moments old girl in her arm to look at her husband. Her blue eyes were shining with a joy he hadn't seen since their wedding day. A pure perfect joy that people only experience once or twice in their lives and Marius could feel it that his eyes were mirroring hers. as he sat himself next to them.

"I'm so proud of you…" He whispered kissing her forehead. Despite the face her face was still bright pink, her hair was messy beyond belief and her entire body was covered in sweat she had never appeared more beautiful. "So, so proud." He pressed another soft kiss to her temple and smiled "…of both of you…" _My girls_…

"You want to hold her?"

He nodded unable to speak for a few moments for fear of letting out pathetic little sobs as his child was placed into his arms. For a moment he simply stared in awe at the new life in front of him.

"She looks like you." He choked out after a moment of two, short giggles escaped the pair of them due to the sheer cliché of the statement, but it was true. The little girl in his arms had his wifes large blue eyes and he could already see little wisps of hair through the mess – the exact colour of her mothers. Yet he noticed to his surprise that he could see himself in the child aswell, she had his full lips and something in the nose reminded him of his own. He laughed briefly thinking of the time that Courfeyrac had told him that he should hope his daughter would inherit his feminine features.

_You did that didn't you Courf_ He though smiling bittersweetly, wondering if his friends were watching him from heaven. He could feel them in the room with him, silently standing strong beside him, bless him and his family.

He was suddenly brought back to earth by a small hand wrapping around his thumb. The tiny fingers of his daughters hand clutched at him as though pulling him away from his memories before they could make him upset on the happiest day of his life.

"Hello little one." Cosette smiled one arm wrapping around her husband the other hand reaching out to touch her baby girl gently.

"Hello little one." He echoed, breaking out into a smile so large he swore it would break his face, finally allowing tears to fall. Suddenly any and all fears of being a father fell away and it was replaced by a feeling a complete and totally devotion.

He was a father. He was _her_ father. In one moment the world was suddenly smaller and larger at the same time. Possibilities were infinite but from now on the centre of Marius's world was right there in in arms, blinking up at him with big blue eyes and clutching his thumb.


End file.
